Nearly 8 million people die of cancer each year, worldwide. Knowledge of how cancer cells behave at the molecular and cellular level continues to expand, and a greater understanding of the pathways and molecular changes that occur in cancer cells is leading to advances in patient care. Ensuring that the next generation of cancer researchers are developing not just the skills to perform high caliber basic research, but a deep appreciation for the disease as clinicians see it, is critical for bridging the divide between benc and bedside. To address this need, we have developed the current iteration of the Cancer Biology Training Grant (CBTG), now in its 22nd year of funding. The CBTG will support trainees at the Case Comprehensive Cancer Center (Case CCC), a matrix center comprised of Case Western Reserve University (CWRU), University Hospitals Case Medical Center, and the Cleveland Clinic. The CBTG emphasizes rigorous training in basic cancer- related laboratory research, enriched by educational forums that address important topics in clinical and translational cancer research. The four pillars of the CBTG include: (1) laboratory research and scientific interactions; (2) classroom curriculum; (3) a clinical perspective; and (4) career development and professional enrichment programs. Laboratory research will take place in one of the 19 trainers' laboratories, and include a number of elements aimed at facilitating scientific interaction. The classroom curriculum provides a solid foundation in cancer biology instruction. The clinical perspective is a new initiative to expose trainees to important elements of clinical and translational science. It includes participation in genomics tumor board, an introductory course on clinical research, training in the use of human subjects in research, exposure to IRB and clinical trial design, as well as the shadowing of physician-scientists. Increased exposure of trainees to clinical research will prepare trainees to communicate and interact with clinicians, thereby intertwining basic research and clinical science to bridge the bench-to-bedside divide. The career development and professional enrichment module ensures that trainees are developing the skills necessary to achieve their expressed career goals in research. Training in the CBTG will provide the fundamental skills necessary for outstanding careers in biomedical cancer research, together with a deep appreciation of the challenges and complexity of cancer in the clinical setting.